


【黑袍纠察队】大鱼小鱼

by MrOrea



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOrea/pseuds/MrOrea
Summary: Deep从噩梦中惊醒，发现床前坐着一个男人。很显然，Homelander对他的身体产生了性趣。





	【黑袍纠察队】大鱼小鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 1.纯PWP，有性无爱，包括但不仅限于：非自愿性行为/鱼鳃play/哺乳幻想/dirty talk/血腥暴力行为等尺度非常大的内容  
2.明人不说暗话，我就是想搞深海。他太色了——  
3.显而易见两个人都有病，并且病的不清；D可能有点性瘾，H对某些器官有出乎意料的执着。  
4.OOC是我的，PWP不代表作者三观；他们属于《The Boys》

Deep在无数个梦中都会梦见沙漠。  
他被一股强力扼住，向下陷入砂砾，他死命抵抗着；脖颈上的力量像钳子，像犁轭，拖拽着他按压着他。沙子涌上来，他的耳朵被淹没，他的嘴巴被淹没，他瞪大眼睛惊恐地看着天空，看到太阳。阳光结冰了，冰棱向眼球扎过来，他的瞳孔中渗出一点泪水，然后被沙子迅速吸干。砂砾漫上眼角，眼眶溃堤，眼球即将被吞没，他看见最后一点点影像，是神祇弯腰向他，掐着他的脖子，面带微笑。  
眼睫毛在金色的海洋中摇摆，他的鼻孔灌满了沙子。Deep痛苦地呼吸着，腹侧的第二套呼吸器官跟着翕动。他控制不住也阻挡不了，他甚至想笑。他不想张开它们，他的呼吸是求生欲的应激反应。鼻腔中传来火辣辣的疼痛，无数的砂砾涌入鳃裂，填满腮孔，棱角锋利的晶体划伤了粉红色的软肉，他在粗粝的痛感中，喝进血的味道。  
咕嘟，越陷越深，越陷越深。掐着脖子的力量不容反抗。海洋的英雄徒劳地挣扎，灌满了砂砾的嗓子发出人耳接收不到的尖叫。他被玩弄着柔软又干裂的呼吸器官，最终被神明溺死在沙漠之中。  
  
咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟。  
  
“呜——”  
Deep在喘息中睁开眼睛，房间里面静悄悄的，只回荡着粗重的呼吸。他浑身发抖，还没从噩梦中完全清醒，眼神仍是涣散的。视线里面，天花板上有窗外树林投进来的阴影，隐约浮动着着Homelander微笑的脸。梦中日光从美国神明的背后射下来，给那人嘴角镀上一星半点白光。他记忆中Homelander的笑容只是由几块肌肉牵动嘴角而已，但是梦里面阳光太凌冽了，冷到灼痛，让金发男子的笑变得很烫很烫，几近凝固。神明向他展露的笑容，笑容化成铁棒向他捅去，捅进咽喉然后顺着食道直插胃袋，Deep干呕起来。  
他快喘不过气了，快要无法呼吸了。  
后背渗出冷汗，水床变成海床。腹肋的腮盖开始无法控制地开合，在白背心下拱动。天花板上的阴翳斑驳摇晃，屋子外面，夜风在吹着。微弱的气流透进棉质衣料上细密的经纬线，吹在他身上奇异的器官上。腮丝被风捉住，痒得哆嗦。  
Deep抿着嘴，身上流出的汗越来越多，皮肤越来越湿润，但体内越来越干燥，干燥得如同他被埋在沙堆下一百年。他忍受着腮部直接在空气中呼吸的灼痛感，把自己的身体蜷起来，就像虾会做的那样。这样他便可以在疼痛中更轻易地触碰到自己的阴茎。他的老二前不久刚刚享受过一场口活，湿漉漉沾满了唾液和精液；而现在他的手握住半勃的阴茎时，像握住了一把沙子。包皮成了风干的肉，马眼是长着尖牙的嘴，蹭到手掌的瞬间就开始疯狂舔舐掌心的汗水。Deep右手很疼，他埋在枕头中的眼睛半睁着，被呼吸喷出的水汽晕了视线。他的脑袋尚能认出自己躺在床上，他的下体还埋在梦中的砂砾里。腹侧痛得要流血，而他的阳具变成了响尾蛇，在他手里嘶叫。  
  
  
“晚上好。我猜你做了个美梦？”  
  
窗户是开着的。  
  
Deep几乎悚然，瞪圆眼睛大脑空白了一两秒之久，然后立刻手忙脚乱从床上爬起来，中途差点被自己褪到膝窝的内裤绊倒。粘着淫水的右手被他压在屁股底下，被单堪堪遮住下身，Deep克制住自己的面部肌肉，咬肌颤了几次，然后试图展露一个笑容。  
“嗨……晚上好，Homelander。”  
  
金发的英雄正襟危坐，左腿搭着右腿，双手交握放在膝盖上。他穿着制服，月光从一侧照进来，Homelander一半脸在月光中，一半脸在黑暗里。他肩上的披风也只有一半能看见，星星只落在半边肩膀上。银光中五角星的棱角也变得锋利，可以杀人的那种。  
他这幅样子就像在国会大厦。  
Deep搞不清这人为什么半夜三更出现在自己家里，还拿了个椅子坐在自己床对面。一想到他可能已经待了好一会儿，就那么看着自己，Deep就忍不住往后缩，小幅度的。  
“我以为我们已经共事那么久了，我会赢得你的信任，Deep。”  
Homelander话音刚落，Deep就停止了后退的小动作。他张了张嘴，扯出一个笑：“哦——我，我当然信任你，伙计，我就是想靠着什么东西。你知道的，刚睡醒，胳膊有点软。”  
Homelander不置可否。这让Deep的解释显得有点滑稽。但是他管不了那么多，很多时候来自Homelander的提问是送命题，一个不满意的回答会让他微笑着抚上你的脖子，然后轻柔地按压。Deep见过他轻轻折断一个超人类脖子的场景，他噙着美国民众司空见惯的微笑，温柔注视着尸体，就好像他只不过是折了一枝花。  
“呃……所以，现在是要紧急集合吗？那么我们有拯救世界的新任务了？”  
Deep揣测着Homelander的表情，谨慎提问。鉴于他不是被人掐着脖子从梦中叫醒，而是被盯着看了不知道多久，那么Homelander也许不是想要来揍他……吧？但是最近他的心情确实不怎么好，Deep飞快回想起这段时间Homelander的行为。他花了更长的时间站在自己的画像墙面。Deep又不是没脑子，Homelander有透视眼，画像背后是玛德琳女士的房间，玛德琳女士最近正在忙着养小孩，对他们这些Vought的量产英雄关注寥寥。他得不到应有的关注，就转移目标发泄精力。所以，那么，Homelander也许是想要来……  
他脸上的表情有点挂不住，心跳根本不受控制开始加速。扑通、扑通，太响了。端坐在床前的金发男人蹙起了眉，然后缓缓漂浮起来。他浮在半空，仍是居高临下的坐姿，俯视着穿着睡衣的Deep。  
  
“是吗？”  
  
他问。披风垂下来，被吹动，和天花板上的树叶阴影一起晃。  
Deep咽了口唾沫，知道Homelander在问什么。刚刚睡醒胳膊软还情有可原，但是一路飙升的心率可不能自证清白。到底为什么他俩都心知肚明。Deep真的痛恨这一点，Homelander明知故问，他喜欢看见恐惧，并且想要别人承认它。他不会对普通人这么做，那和他的大众形象不符，于是便把这种恶劣的手段加诸同僚——反正他们只得承受，否则便会被他杀掉。  
绝对的强大，被公民偏爱。Homlander恃宠而骄。Deep绷紧身体，痛苦让鳃部张开又闭合，垫在屁股底下的右手被阻塞住血液的流通，变得麻木。  
Homelander注意到他的身体，歪着头轻轻笑了，又问了一遍：  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“我……”  
  
“心率116，盗汗，呼吸过快……”  
Homelander每说一句话，就下降些许，直到双脚踩在地上；然后他一步一步向Deep靠近。Deep大脑一片混乱，他觉得Homelander不太对劲，这个怪物怎么会突然帮他免费测量血压。这种大发慈悲的行为实在太不Homelander了，眼下没有别人，他根本不用装。  
Homelander走进了以后Deep看见他脸上柔软的微笑，海洋的英雄用尽全身的力气克制自己不要动弹，尤其不要后退。他了解Homelander的笑。神明擅长假笑，出生就伴随着虚伪。他笑意味着他在装，不笑意味着他不屑伪装。Deep知道他懒得装的样子。他不笑的时候更像一座大理石像，宙斯的或者耶和华的。看上去只是个雕像，但是你知道这些雕像的内里多么可怕。喜怒无常，无法捉摸，不知道什么时候就会降下洪水和十灾——那个时候你只好自认倒霉。  
“……阴茎充血……胳膊有点软，嗯哼？”  
在Homelander发出最后一个带有嘲弄的气音时，Deep发现他已经站在了自己的身边。他被他的阴影笼罩着。金发的神祇背着手，微微弯腰，呼吸喷洒在他的耳蜗里。气息变成张牙舞爪的触手一路探插，钻进脑子里，让大脑怦怦直跳。  
  
“刚睡醒会这样吗？  
你在骗我。Deep。”  
  
“我没，没……”他磕磕绊绊试图解释，他没有想到Homelander根本不在意他的恐惧。他错了，Homelander想要别的东西。意识到这一点的瞬间他的胃开始抽搐，他想吐。  
  
“那你的右手在做什么？”  
  
神明叹息着问，双唇若有若无碰触着Deep的耳垂，Deep恍惚中回想起自己第一次被带到Vought大会议室的情景，Homelander的手虚虚拢在自己后颈上，碰触的瞬间他的皮肤就痛得像被溅上了岩浆。他顺从地跪下来，双膝没进黏糊糊的热液中，熔融的岩石开始冷却，他以跪伏的姿势拜向神明，然后变成石像。跪着的石头，朝拜的石头。现在他的耳垂开始流血，他想他应该能闻到皮肉烧焦的味道。  
但是他的老二不管不顾地抖了抖。它是Deep的海豚，根本控制不住想要勃起，想要快乐。让它战栗的源泉就在它旁边，它快活的鸣叫着。  
  
Deep平复自己的声线，喃喃：“……我在打手枪。”  
  
他闭上眼睛，扬起脖子，让Homelander知道他可以随时掌控自己，杀死自己。后者被他驯顺坦诚的姿态取悦，看着他被汗浸湿的鬓角，挑了挑眉，直起身子。  
  
“我很荣幸得到你的信任，”Homelander双手抱臂，侧着身子倚在墙上。这个姿势看上去很放松，但是被Deep压在屁股底下的指头仍在发抖。  
  
“那么请继续吧，不用在意我。”他命令道。  
  
  
  
  
在填写申请表的时候，Deep曾有过犹豫，他在想自己要不要在爱好/特长栏中写上“手淫”。幸好他没有，如果他写了，他新人入职的第一天可就不简简单单是一场口活那么轻松的事儿了。他对吸或被吸是有过一点点下流幻想——比如，七人会议室那把意味着某种无上权利的座椅——但是那就是每个发育正常的美国人都会有的性幻想而已，这不意味着他得像一个姑娘一样听话，不能反抗，被接二连三的生殖器捅完嘴巴后还要有礼貌地说一句“谢谢惠顾”。直到现在他想起那一幕来还是会颤抖，屈辱感和暴露感让他的阴茎硬得快爆炸，让他想呕吐。现在那种感觉又回来了，他穿着愚蠢的老爹背心大敞双腿，坐在自己的睡床上自慰，给他童年的偶像，美利坚的英雄，英俊强壮得像圣子一样的Homelander看。  
房间太安静，只有咕叽咕叽的水声。他简直是在冲着圣像画打手枪。  
阴茎摇头晃脑涕泗横流，在Homelander的注视下骄傲地挺直身子。Deep握着自己老二的手又湿又滑，他咬着下唇，动作不快，用两个指尖剥开包皮，捋动着向下褪。柱身赤裸裸，粉红色，马眼是鱼嘴，正张大口呼吸，吐出泡沫。这时Homelander轻咳了一声，Deep小臂一抖，干燥的手腕内侧蹭过龟头湿漉漉的嫩肉。他拼命把尖叫闷死在嗓子眼，另外一条胳膊没撑住，Deep软软地瘫倒在被子里，发出狗一般喘息。  
  
阴茎甩了甩，没能射出来。在Homelander可以透视的双眼中，被子下男人的臀肌正在抽搐，或者说，有规律地收缩。  
  
“你好像潮吹了，Deep。”他说，陈述句，语气冷静地仿佛在复述实验报告。  
Deep仍处在干高潮的空白中，对Homelander的嘲讽充耳不闻。他什么都没有想，只觉得小腿有点疼，似乎有点抽筋的前兆。过了一会儿他听见Homelander的声音从很遥远的地方传来：  
“……还长着阴道么？”  
  
在Deep失神的时候，Homelander来了兴趣，他好整以暇观看着男人的自渎，抬了抬下巴以便收获绝佳视线。Deep看起来宛如一个被他捏爆的番茄，汁水丰富，果肉还在掌中颤抖。这种抖动让Homelander想到了什么，女人在高潮时阴道也会收缩，小腹抽搐，臀肌发抖。  
“你身上还长着阴道么？”Homelander不再抱臂上观，他扫了一眼男人埋在被单之下的身体，肉体变得透明，骨骼清晰可见，他很失望，在对方翘起的阴茎下并没有什么隐藏的肉缝会湿哒哒流出黏液。  
“……我，我没有，”Deep小声回答。Homelander坐在床侧，弹簧陷进去的声音那么明显，咯吱咯吱拐角。他的鱼鳃瑟缩了一下。  
  
“是吗？”  
今天晚上，他问了第三遍这个问题。饶是Deep的鸡巴都变得恐惧起来，Deep呼吸急促，原本平静下来的鳃盖微微张开。  
Homelander坐在床上，右手穿过Deep潮湿的头发，探入对方后颈与枕头的空隙之中，托住枕骨。他捏着他的脖子，让他的头转向他，Deep淹没在对方青金石做成的注视中，感到舌根下的唾液腺正在疯狂分泌口水。喉结滚动，舌尖碰着牙齿：“N-No,Sir.”  
  
Homelander挑眉，看着他，微微摇头：“Well，可是我不太相信。”  
Deep浑身僵硬坐立难安。他还不如砧板上的鱼，连鱼尾都不敢扇动；他被掐住脖子，等着最后一刀落下。  
“不如你脱掉衣服，让我检查一下。”  
  
脱掉衣服？  
脱掉谁的？我的？Deep浑浑噩噩地想。我裤子已经脱掉了，没有什么地方可以展示了。我赤条条的，一丝不挂，我还要脱掉什么？你们都看见我的鸡巴了，它还硬着，没射。没什么毛，挺干净的。是的先生，我洗过澡了。您要让我撸它吗？不行，Homelander在这儿，我还没有得到允许，我不能摸自己。我可以为您吸出来，您会满意的。我以前经常做这个，人们都说我的嘴巴很棒。星光，你舔它，收起牙齿，对，就像我做过的一样。人们会夸奖你的。我们都是好孩子，对吗？我脱掉衣服——不，不对，我脱掉了裤子。不，我不要脱上衣给你看，它们很丑，别看、不要看，求求你们，别看，我不是怪物——  
  
脑中一片混乱，鱼鳃被背心磨得疼痛，烧灼。有一双看不见的手在抚摸它们，要撕开它们——不，不行——我不能。  
Deep怔愣地望着Homelander蔚蓝色的瞳孔，他在里面看到自己的影子。黑发的年轻男子哆嗦着，嘴唇发抖，他的口腔收缩着，呕吐出来一些破碎的词句：  
“……不，不——”  
  
Homelander眨眨眼睛，语音上挑：“不？”  
  
他的手摩挲着Deep的颈椎，点了点，然后从缝隙中抽出来，顺着脖子一路滑至锁骨，肩峰。身下人肱二头肌上的血管突突跳着，Homelander嗤笑一声，让指尖溜进他的腋窝，钻入背心中，抚触到对方赤裸的胸膛。  
他拢住男人一侧的胸口，漫不经心地说：“啊，乔治亚水族馆①新进了几头大白鲨。他们拜托我去参观。它们很脆弱不是吗？不到三四天就会死了……”  
语罢他猛地加大了手上的力道，背心下的胸肉被抓捏得变形。Deep蜷着身子，嘴里发出了人耳接收不到的高频尖叫。Homelander的握力本可以让坦克炮管扭曲。他放松了力度，揉着Deep的乳珠。捻，摁，掐，撮，乳头充血，挺立起来。  
“真可惜。你说，如果我帮它们换上新的腮，它们会不会活得更长些？②”  
他的手掌贴在男人的胸口，感受到硬粒硌着皮肤。他的掌心上下搓动，Deep的乳头就像小珠子一样滚来滚去。像女人的乳头一样。只是太小，乳肉又不那么柔软。这个男人需要被多揉多挤乳房才会变肥，也许会漏奶也说不定。Homelander用食指中指夹住小点，拉扯，想起了海豚。如果Deep产奶了，他会抱几只小海豚过来吸他的乳汁。  
而Deep太痛了，不知道Homelander脑子里在他妈的想什么。老二已经萎了，他想缩起身体，但是金发男人摁住了他的大腿，把他打开。美国的英雄甚至脱下了手套，Deep在混乱中感受到被碰触时的灼烫。他的胸口被人用力揉抓着，乳珠被按压着，他痛得恨不得去做乳腺癌手术。Homelander用暴力威胁他，他的身体要被他揉碎了，他的精神还承担着那几只命悬一线的大白鲨的压力。  
  
接着他说，不。  
  
不。你的该死的透视眼明明就看的一清二楚。我身上有什么，你他妈的全知道，你他妈的就是想要羞辱我。  
袒露本来是一件令人快活的事情，Deep一直这么想。他喜欢海风吹在肌肤上的感觉，水汽和海藻的味道钻进每一个毛孔。他是海浪，是游鱼，是水草，大自然融为一体。但是成长让他被一切两段。他的下体是优秀的人类雄性代表，但是腰上的鱼鳃让他变成一个怪物。不是羽毛做成或磷粉覆盖的翅膀，也不是刺青或烙铁留下的疤痕，而是，鳃。有鳃盖，孔，丝，粘膜的鱼鳃。他们说多恶心啊，那玩意儿居然会动，像贝壳一样，会露出红色的肉。越觉得恶心越要看，看完了再抒发厌恶。在他裸露上半身的时候，他不是人，而是躺在冰柜上的死鱼。人们拨弄着他的鱼鳍鱼尾，把污泥和碎冰塞进他的呼吸器官，然后说，看呐，红色的肉，还在动——  
Homelander猛地摁住他的后颈，把他压在身下。他死命抵抗着；脖颈上的力量像钳子，像犁轭，拖拽着他按压着他。沉甸甸的断头台骑在他身上，下一秒刀锋就会落下来。  
美利坚的全民偶像声音喑哑，吐出信子，嘶嘶作响。  
  
“我允许你再说一遍。”  
  
他呼出的热气喷在Deep的颈侧。那处的动脉于是被加热，血液沸腾。  
我在地狱里。Deep张大嘴巴想要呼吸，他被摁在枕头里无法呼吸。他背上压着恶魔，老天啊当初试探耶稣的魔鬼如果是Homelander那圣子会不会也要哆嗦。鼻子无法呼吸，腰上的鳃自作主张又开始张开。他被钉在床上，地狱犬的爪子搭上了他的侧腰，爪子陷进鳃裂。  
我死了。  
有那么几秒Deep以为自己已经死了。  
他没有。Homelander一手掐着他的腰，一手掐着他的脖子，在他的脊背上燃烧。大海的儿子背负着黑暗的太阳，在灼热与痛苦中放牧海豚。海豚拴不住，又怯怯冒出头来，小腹中汇聚的热量引逗着它，它对痛苦的快乐食髓知味，开始昂起喙吻。Deep怀着最恶毒的诅咒漫骂着自己的身体。疼痛唤起战栗，烧灼带来快感，愈发暴力则愈发爽利。鳃盖拼命挣扎。他拴不住。他根本控制不了。  
他塌下身子，学着做一个趴跪在婚床上的处女。恐惧、痛苦与疯狂的快乐攫取了他，Deep感觉自己的灵魂被剖成了两半，一半在号啕，一半在浪叫。  
  
Deep听见他的声音嗫嚅着说：“对、对不起长官。我脱，我是说，好的，长官。”  
  
Homelander放开捏着他脖子的手，深深吸了一口气，然后悬浮起来。他和他之间的距离不过一截手臂。Deep闭着眼，翻过身正面仰躺，捞到背心下摆，然后撩起，准备脱衣服。他的动作有点慢，腰上的鱼鳃一寸一寸暴露出来，害羞地颤抖。腹肌上有汗，汗水顺着肌肉的纹理流进鳃裂。肉缝呼吸着，粘膜粘着汗液，吐着露珠，又湿又柔软，在微弱的月光下亮晶晶的。  
金发男人摁住Deep的手臂。后者正把背心脱到一半，胳膊交叉在一起，撩着衣服下摆卡在脖子上。Homelander让他停住不动，松软的布料堆在一起，蒙住他的脸。他想自己现在的模样一定非常可笑，他是个荡妇，装腔作势，捂住自己尚知羞耻的脸面，欲迎还拒，挺起胸膛把失贞的身体献祭给神明或怪物。他听不见Homelander的声音，也听不见对方的呼吸，因为神明不需要呼吸。所以他无法判断对方在看到自己的身体的反应。  
Homelander会怎么想？会觉得我恶心吗？我说了很恶心，不要看，给你看下边好不好？不要看我的鳃，别看了，求你，不要。  
手臂发抖，Deep觉得难堪和难过。他庆幸背心捂住了自己的脸，即使现在全地球的人类都开口辱骂嘲讽他，他也可以应付得来。他有盾，应该。  
回应他的只有Homelander的手指。起先是微弱的痒意，轻柔宛如夜风拨弄汗毛；随后Deep感受到了一丝压力，从他胸骨体传来。是Homelander的指腹，干燥，滚烫，指纹凹凸。带着电。一连串火花噼里啪啦爆开，金发英雄的手指划出的痕迹就是导线，引燃Deep发痛的肋骨。  
“我听说，你和新人在会议室独处了一会儿。”Homelander说，手指停在肋骨上。再往下一点点，就是Deep张开又合起的鳃盖。现在Homelander手指下移，摩挲着鳃盖。粉红色的腮丝游了出来，瑟缩着碰触金发男人的指尖。他接着问，“那女的口活儿和你比如何？”  
Deep胸口起伏。更多的汗水渗出来，然后被小腹里的火焰蒸发。他被Homelander变成搁浅的鱼，想弓起身子却被屠夫拍在案板上。他已经没空思考自己的上身丑不丑陋的问题了，他快被这种若有若无的碰触逼疯了。之前从来没有过，太痒了，太舒服了，海豚在叫，他脊柱都软了。Deep微微夹住腿，呜咽出声：“唔——没、没有我，吸得好！”  
  
“你脱了衣服，对吗？”  
  
“裤、裤子，哈啊，我只脱了裤子——”  
  
“哇哦。”Homelander停住了动作，拈了拈手上粘着的粘液。衣衫半褪的Deep被背心捂住脑袋，看不见男人笑弯的眼和隐隐发赤的虹膜。男人张开手指，指尖的黏液拉出一条银丝。他审视着从Deep腰部的鱼鳃上提取的液体，然后将目光移到对方的腹侧。鳃裂张得更开，吞吃着空气，吞咽中露出红色的肉壁。  
  
“难怪你不敢脱上衣，原来是藏了个秘密。”  
  
Deep的身体抖得更厉害了。Homelander降下来，伸手帮他脱去背心。海洋之子的胳膊根本使不上劲儿，意大利面都比他硬。但是他浑身潮红，淋满了番茄肉酱，湿乎乎软绵绵，已经熟了。Homelander离他太近了，几乎面贴面。翘起来的阳具直挺挺戳着亿万美国民众的春梦对象，Deep被引诱了，神色怔忪，根本没察觉对方的手掌已经附在了自己的腰腹之上。  
“我的小人鱼（little merman）。你看看自己……”手掌抚摸着中间最长的鳃裂，汗水和粘膜分泌的液体让触感变得很滑。Homelander中指骨节按压着缝隙，向下凹陷。第二节指骨搓动粉色的腮丝，手掌上下摩挲，指尖探进缝中。  
瞳孔放大，痛苦的呻吟从口中逸出：“呜——不、不不！”  
中指指尖滑进去了。鳃盖被不容置疑地撬起，皮肉粘合处被撕裂，流出血丝，流进鳃孔，润滑着手指的抽插。Deep剧烈反抗，他想要扭转身子逃离禁锢，但挣扎中男人的指头越插越深，两个指节都被吞没了。随着一次激烈的弓身，中指甚至捅进了鳃耙。Deep两眼一黑，几乎休克。  
  
血涌出来。  
Homelander抽出手指，把血随意蹭在Deep的胸膛上。只是一根指头而已，Homelander打量他几眼。黑发处女一侧的鱼鳃被血浸湿，中间最长的一道被捅出明显的肉洞，已经被开过苞了，正汨汨流血；他摊在床上，右边的胸肌肿胀，乳尖又挺又翘，是晶莹的粉色。  
  
“……你看看你自己。阴唇怎么长在腰上？”神明笑了，笑容加大，手垂至Deep的腹股沟，轻轻碰了碰对方半软半硬的阴茎。  
  
不。我没有。是鳃，它们是鱼鳃——Deep浑身是汗，从休克一般的感觉中缓过来。下半身一片滑腻，他射了一点什么出来，也许是血，他想。  
“你还喷奶了，”Homelander继续描述着，“有点稀。看来你有好好工作。你在她嘴里射了几次，两次？还是你在之后又操了自己？”  
一次。他想。然后他回到家里，临睡前又撸了一发。鸡巴很疼，特别疼，女孩儿的嘴远远不够，它需要疼痛才能勃起，只要疼痛它就能勃起。他用力握着阴茎，发狠套弄。他看着星光的脸，女孩儿不情愿的脸，想要呕吐的脸，那么熟悉，那张脸变成自己的脸。他和她都跪着，被压着脊梁，吞吐权柄。有什么不可以的，他强迫星光口交。如果不是他，就是三个更恶劣的大家伙送上新人大礼包④。  
为什么不可以？大鱼吃小鱼，小鱼吃虾米。  
  
小鱼吃虾米。  
  
Homelander被取悦了，Deep有乖乖执行他分配下来的任务，这使得小美人鱼看着更加顺眼了几分。黑发男人腰腹上 不断翕合的鱼鳃让Homelander想起了一些美好的东西，一些他渴望融入的东西。他来了性趣，老二在裆里变烫发硬。于是他又降低了身体，贴着Deep的小腹顶了顶。  
“我要进去。”他宣布。两手握紧Deep的腰，暗示性地捏了捏。  
Deep脸色惨白，知道他在说哪里。怎么可能？一根指头就要了他的老命，更别说顶在他肚脐眼上的庞然大物了。耶稣基督啊，Homelander真的是一只怪物。他的阳具好粗好长，怕是一个手都握不住，如果真的捅进来，明天全世界的粉丝就会知道海洋之子被干死在床上了。他比飞机杯还惨，他就是被海豚咬掉脑袋的小鱼，鳃被操烂就为了给Homelander泄欲。  
他真的快哭了，一想到自己要被操死在床上就要打尿颤，Deep央求道：“那儿真的不行，太浅了，你不会爽的，我给你口出来好不好？求你了，真的不行——你，你会难受的。”  
Homelander不说话，双眼发红，很显然对这个答案不满意。Deep吓到灵魂出窍，死亡与他一步之遥。两人离得那么近，热视线会把他的脑袋轰成肉块。他终于绷不住了，声线不稳：“真的不舒服，下面，换成下面可以吗？你可以用手指插进鳃里，我保证你的鸡巴和手指都会爽到。”  
金发的超级英雄哼笑一声。小美人鱼总是在性命攸关时反应出奇迅速。他的提议确实不错，Homelander不想把鳃弄烂，那里确实也太浅，轻而易举就能摸到鳃弓。来强的也不是不行，只是如果Deep真的被他操死了，给玛德琳解释就很麻烦。于是他接受了Deep的提议，命令道：“那就把你的鳃打开，翻过身去，撅屁股，自己扩张。”  
Deep松了一口气，从善如流转过身体，趴在床上。他给自己做好心理暗示，告诉自己不要害怕，这很快乐。左手摸到臀肉，身体向左微蜷，受伤的鳃被肋骨挤压，隐隐作痛。Deep眯起眼睛，眼角分泌出一滴水珠。他不敢加上右手，他得露出一边的鱼鳃让Homelander观赏，所以扩张的动作只能由一只手单独完成。没有润滑，穴口干涩，指头刚刚探入身体时不甚顺利，他咬着牙，添上又一根指头。  
Homelander碰到了他的腮，Deep呼吸一滞，尽力张开它们。男人的动作还算轻柔，只是抚摸着，没有插入。  
  
“一……”第一道鳃裂被手指擦过，金发英雄数出声。  
  
“二。”最长的一道钻进了两根手指，Deep感到Homelander微微挑起了食指，鳃盖被抬起，露出缝隙，中指探进去，摩擦着细腻的腮丝。那上面布满了细小的血管，毛绒绒的。膜瓣感受到干燥物的入侵，析出一点点粘液。  
  
Deep加重了呼吸，插在后穴中的手指摸到了肠液。  
  
“三。”是小指。Deep想。不疼，有点舒服。  
然后他就被狠狠扇了屁股。臀肉在黑夜中颤了颤，留下一个浅粉色的巴掌。小美人鱼惊呼一声，屁股里含着自己的指头差点跪下。HOmelander冷漠的声音传来：“摸你自己，别走神。”Deep瘪嘴，老老实实继续打开自己。他尽量往深摸，尽量让穴口湿润流水，等等Homelander那巨大的生殖器插进来，遭罪的横竖是他。  
  
Homelander用上了自己为数不多的耐心，鳃盖底下奇妙的触感使他着迷又好奇。指尖变成探索者，在肉缝下探险，腮丝缠绕着，他加重揉搓的力道，听见Deep一声大过一声的喘息。他退出埋在中间鳃裂的手指。埋在粘液中的手指在重新获得氧气时张开指纹，舒爽又满足。他并起食指中指，让无名指和小指合在一起，分别插进两道缝隙。这下中指和无名指之间只剩下一张肉片，中缝的鳃盖被他夹在指尖，挤压着他吮吸着他。Homelander上下划弄，听见了咕叽咕叽的水声。  
Deep两腿发软，后穴的淫水流进膝盖窝，真的跪不住了。他急促呼吸着，想如果那真的是阴唇不是鱼鳃，他绝对会高潮到癫痫。他眼看就要瘫倒，被Homelander一把捞住肚子。  
Homelander抽出手指，从鳃裂里拉出一条水色的粘液。Deep听见身上人解开制服的声音。他的手腕被大力捏住，接着，一个恐怖的、巨大的铁棒凿进身体。  
  
疼。  
太大了。  
他要被撕裂了。他用尽浑身解数的扩张根本不起作用。炮管捅进来，捅进肠道，捅进胃袋，顶出他的舌头，撞得他的阴茎乱甩。  
Deep张大嘴巴。  
  
“啊，哈啊——啊！”  
他惊喘着，被Homalander的巨大男根操得尖叫。只有海豚和鲸鱼听得见他的浪叫。Homelander抽出阴茎，再撞进来。他撅着屁股，被男人攥住髋骨大力操弄着。金发的神明拥有恐怖的力气，Deep的骨骼差一点就会被他捏碎。这个时候他的鱼鳃又传来被碰触的快感，男人的手指插进缝隙，抠挖着红肉，鳃盖在两指间摩擦，割开了指缝。细微的疼痛让Homelander更加疯狂，他松开禁锢着对方髋骨的左手，握住Deep的胸肉，恶意地大力揉着，捏着，挤着，红色的乳珠快被他掐掉；陷进鳃里的右手则抓弄着鳃肉，随着阴茎的撞击一握一松。  
令人恐怖的痛苦与快乐，Deep无法承受，他有一种错觉自己将会被挤出乳汁；海洋之子攥着床单想要往前爬，又被抓着奶子拖回来，然后被狠狠地打屁股。  
“呜——呜啊，不，不，慢点，H-Homelan——啊啊！”声音变了调，像哭泣的女人。Homelander充耳不闻，锁住对方两只手腕摁在他汗水密布的腰窝上。尾椎上沉重的力气把Deep凿入床板，但他的屁股还要尽职尽责高高翘起，方便Homelander抽插。  
他的身体被折成两段。一段被操着，一段服务着。Homelander看着小美人鱼虬结的漂亮背肌，伏在他背上向他脖颈喷气。  
  
“告诉我，你只敢脱掉裤子是不是因为，你知道自己是个小婊子？你不敢让星光看见自己是个怪物，因为最淫荡的女孩也不会让阴唇长在腰上？”  
Deep胡乱点头,怕是连他说什么都没听懂。  
Homelander喘着气，抽出阴茎再狠狠操进洞里，白沫被撞碎在穴口，流的Deep满腿都是。他忍不住笑了，牙齿咬着对方耳垂，满意地感受到对方因为自己颤抖：“你数数自己，浑身上下多少个穴，真淫荡，只有我能碰你。你这是想给谁操，小怪物？”  
他用力顶了顶，然后停下动作：“说，你只能给谁操？”  
Deep快疯了，语无伦次：“给你！给你！”  
龟头在穴口的褶皱上研磨，画圈，迟迟不进入。“我是谁？”Homelander又问，他的手摸到Deep湿漉漉的小兄弟，捏了捏，引起对方又一阵颤抖。  
“是H-Homelander，呜，哈啊——”  
  
“不对。”他用食指堵住马眼，其余的指头上下捋动，又慢慢地操进Deep的身体。Deep觉得自己肩胛骨好痛，他的胳膊快要脱臼；让人疯狂的欲望从结合处传来，无数个被沙漠包裹的梦境中他的阴茎流着眼泪想要这个。他要被Homelander逼疯了，他逼着他口交，威胁他去操同事的嘴巴。打碎他侮辱他，再把他用暴力拼合起来，海洋王子变成了他最痛恨的那种人，然而他已经成瘾，乐在其中无法逃离。现在施暴者逼他说些甜蜜的好话，Deep无法拒绝——  
“长官，呜，先、先生——”  
“不对，不对。”  
Deep把脑袋埋在枕头里，脑海中痛苦地闪回着自己童年的记忆。金发的神明曾经是他的梦想，他的偶像，现在他被神明胁迫，说出渎神的话语：  
  
“D-Daddy！求你——”他的答案带着泣音。  
  
  
“乖孩子。”  
一阵天旋地转。Deep被勒着腰翻身骑在Homelander身上，他们悬在半空中，褪到脚腕的内裤掉了下去，砸在被褥上。海洋与陆地的儿子发出了绵长的惨叫，现在他浑身上下的重量全部集中在吞吃着阴茎的屁股上，Homelander的双手插进鱼鳃里，把他托举起来，然后松手让他摔下，重重砸向巨大的男根。  
  
Homelander右手玩弄着他的胸，左手摸进受伤的鳃裂。鱼鳃发抖，血和粘液一起流。“告诉Daddy，你和鱼操过吗？”他问。  
恶意穿着性爱的外衣，仍然赤裸裸。Deep的后穴被操着，脑子也要忍受Homelander语言的强奸。他摇头，他抗拒，屈辱与愤怒逃不出快感的笼子，他只能用舌头否认：“我、哈啊，我没有……”  
  
“你在海里发情的时候，你摸摸，你流水流个不停，弄得整片海都是你的味道。海豚会不会用喙吻顶你的小洞，你夹紧双腿不让他们顶，但是它们疯得要把你拱上海平面。你被顶得越来越软，让后让它们插进去，是不是？”  
“——呜——”  
本来不怎么羞耻的Deep全身发红，他伸手捂住脸，感觉自己非常肮脏。海豚们在洋流中快活地游泳，而他射出的精液则污染了整片大海。  
  
“你说，”Homelander把玩着Deep的老二，掐着嗓子模仿Deep发出的高音，“‘谁来救救我，谁来救我我就给谁操’。小美人鱼是世上最好的sucker，插得多深都可以。你什么都吃得下去，对吗？圣子的鸡巴都会被你吸射。”  
Deep的阳具在他手中窒息，Homelander朝上顶，黑发男人崩溃着摇头，又在恐怖的抽插中被迫承认。  
  
他被玩得一团糟。乳头肿胀，鳃裂大开，处子的血被抹在胸膛上。汗水薄薄一层，冰糖一样笼着全身。Homelander的喘息也逐渐粗重，他从悬浮的姿态站起来，就着站姿扭转Deep的身体，把尿一样单手搂住对方膝窝。Deep的后穴被刺激得不停收缩，金发男子另一只手擦过他的肋骨，插进鳃裂之中。层层叠叠的软肉推挤着，柔软的鳃丝填塞进每一根指纹的缝隙。Deep又痛又爽，臀肌收缩，菊穴疯狂地吮吸啃咬着Homelander的阴茎。  
  
神明舔着他的后颈，降下神谕：“说。你是一只海豚。”  
Deep的男根昂着喙吻，快乐鸣叫。“啊，啊哈，我，是一只海豚，啊——”  
  
“你咬掉小鱼的脑袋。”  
“呜，好爽，我咬掉，咬掉鱼的脑袋——”  
  
“把它们当做飞机杯。”  
Homelander的牙齿陷入那一小片肌肤，有血珠冒出来。他忍住毁灭的欲望撤出埋在鳃肉中的手指，然后暴力抓捏Deep的胸脯，几乎抠进肉中。在射精的快感中，他满意地听到Deep混乱破碎的复述：  
  
我是一只海豚，我咬掉小鱼的脑袋，把它们当做飞机杯。  
  
  
Deep起码在做爱上不骗人，他保证让Homelander的鸡巴和手指都爽到，他做到了。  
Homelander手一松，撂下黑发男人，整理了一下自己略显凌乱的制服。后者摔在床上，露着脊背和喷满精液的屁股。他合不上大腿，整个身体都在高潮中抽搐。Homelander悬浮起来，随意扫了他几眼，又用脚尖拨了拨他的腰鳃，检查他还活着没有。Deep被迫侧身,露出仍在淅淅沥沥吐水的阴茎。  
  
“我希望你更聪明些，这个时候你应该说什么？”  
  
“……谢谢惠顾。”  
  
“很好。”Homelander转身，准备离开。他的夸赞就好像今天晚上他就是专门来嫖的，就这一个目的。Deep沉默着，神情萎靡。Homelander推开窗户之前，又回头看了他一眼，脸上是标准的“Homelander”式温暖微笑。  
“我希望我们是朋友，你会对我坦诚，对吧？”  
  
Deep把手臂搭在眼睛上，点头。  
  
他听到Homelander离开的声音，缓缓吐出一口气。大量出水以后他又冷又渴，仿佛回到了不久之前被冰冷阳光照射的梦中。软下去的老二疼得像被毒蛇蛰了一口，但是现在再也硬不起来了。他甚至射出了血。Homelander每一次靠近带来的暴力都要杀死他一遍。Deep没有任何办法，他连做梦都被囚禁。梦醒来仍是噩梦。  
Homelander捏碎他的脊柱骨不比捏爆一直龙虾轻松。  
  
在他把他的老二塞进我的嘴里的时候，我想过咬下去，可我不敢。他想。  
  
但他只敢把愤怒和恐惧收好，强加给另外一个自己，无数无数的Deep身上。  
所以在星光面向全美控诉他在潜规则新人时，Deep还有点羡慕。少女青涩坚定的目光和很久之前的自己重合又分离。Deep自嘲一笑：你想什么呢？没有阿格尼特③愿意跟你走。  
  
  
于是后来在无数个关于沙漠的噩梦中他会惊醒，阴茎发痛。他自虐般自慰，脑里想着，这是惩罚，我应得的，我活该。  
  
  
我活该被欺负。  
  
  
FIN.  


注释：  
①[ 乔治亚水族馆：世界上最大的水族馆。]  
②[ 大白鲨极难圈养，活体在海洋馆中很难存活（少则一天，多则半个月）。主要原因在于活体大白鲨的呼吸方式非常独特，它们只能在游动过程中将水撞进嘴里在通过腮排出以获得氧气，一旦没有水流（或停止游动）基本上就有生命危险。狭小的海洋馆是罪魁祸首。这里Homelander在用大白鲨的生命威胁Deep。]  
③[ 阿格尼特：出自欧洲民间故事《阿格尼特与雄性人鱼》，雄人鱼引诱少女阿格尼特和它生活在海里，他们生育七个儿女，阿格尼特某日重新回到陆地便再也不愿意进入海里，留下雄人鱼孤独一生。在这个故事中，人类是被引诱的和无情的，雄人鱼是被抛弃的和无可奈何的。]

④[ 漫画中星光入职第一天是被祖国人、玄色和火车头三人一起强迫的]


End file.
